Unchained Bonds: Moment of Truth! Gia's New Abilities!
---- Unchained Bonds Arc Moment of Truth! Gia's New Abilities! ---- "Oooh! I see our dog has learned a few tricks," Alejandro quipped. Rubbing the little blood that appeared off his cheek, his face returned to its stone cold death stare. "Let's get serious now shall we?" he offered, removing his scarf and shirt. Gia threw her head back and laughed. "I thought you'd never ask." she chortled, cracking her knuckles. ---- "So that's what happened, eh?" Haru asked as he leaned against the wall opposite of Blakeley as she continued healing Abraham. Blanco, who had been recovered long ago, was rattled with worry as he watched. "Yes, in the end I decided to come with Gia, but I'm staying out of my brother's sight." she responded quietly. Thoughts of her brother's sudden cruelty all those years ago force their way into her mind, so she tightens her focus on healing the red haired man on the ground. "A-ah, Ms. Quell," Abraham winces, sitting up. "I'm fine now, thank you. You should get out of here while you still have the chance. We have no idea if they'll come back in this direction." "Oh, I'm pretty confident that they won't." Blakeley smiled confidently, dusting off her dress as she stood. "Gia's been training really hard with me. All of the things I've taught her are things my brother has never seen or been able to prepare for. My father was very selective of what he taught us." "Wait...you taught Gia spells from a former ruler of the Underworld - and one of the most ruthless demons in history?" Ethos asked nervously. Blakeley nodded eagerly. "Of course! After all, she's got a natural affinity for darkness!" Suddenly, a loud boom resonated from where the two had gone to battle. Everyone but the demoness shielded their eyes from the light of the explosion. "Well, showtime kid." ''Blakeley thought hopefully. ''"Do it for us." ---- "That'll teach you, half-breed!" ''Alejandro screeches, after he fires a deadly blast at the young demoness. As the smoke clears, his scowl deepens and he lets out an angry growl. He charges at her, fully intending to end this. But Gia was quicker, she runs quickly but elegantly and dodges his attack. Closing her eyes, she gathers energy into her fist and strikes. She hits him directly in the abdomen as she had done before, but this time she sends him up into the air. To send him back into the ground, she uses the energy left in her hand to use her palm to jab at him. Alejandro's eyes widen when he hits the ground. ''"This...no way." "You-!" he sputtered, struggling to stand. "Where the hell did you learn that spell?!" At the reminder of what he had done to her master, her stare became a glare. "What's it to you where a half-breed picks up her tricks?" she retorted. The demon growled. "I guess I'll have to beat it out of you!" he shouted. "REQUIP! SOUL SNATCHER ARMOR!" '' "So it's like that is it?" Gia shouted back, transforming as well. "In that case, ''EVE SOUL!" The two charged at each other and Alejandro took the lead by swinging his sword to cover him. Lifting herself, Gia used her grip on the sword to her advantage and kicked him in the face. Growling, Alejandro swung at her and managed to do some damage to her arm. Taking advantage of this, he grabs her by the arm and slams her into a nearby rock and then to the pavement. Exasperated, Gia pushes her energy to her feet and jumps, taking him with her. "Fuck OFF already!" she curses as she slams both heels into his ribs, forcing him to let go of her arm. She lands back on the ground and quickly tries to tend to her arm he had abused. Suddenly, he explodes out of the ground and violently shoves her to the ground, making her whimper in pain. "So you wanna play games, huh?" he says maliciously as he twists her arm. "Well let's just see how long you can play this one." Gia's teeth clenched together as she tried not to groan out in pain. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was hurting her. But how long could she stay like this? How long could he do this until her bones snapped straight in half. The twisting, sharp pain that appeared in her arm socket let her know she only had a small window of time left. "Eugh! GET OFF ME!" she cried out, trying to use her legs to kick him but to no avail. She turned her head the best she could and dared to look him in the eyes before casting the spell. Suddenly, he was kicked off of her and assaulted by a flurry of punches and kicks. When he looked up he expected it to be one of her friends attacking him, but imagine his surprise when he found a clone of her made of pure dark energy and it didn't seem to be letting up. "Why you-! Piss off why don't you!" he curses in frustration. Finally it stops and the clone quite literally attatches itself to his back. As quick as she can, Gia sends him flying upwards with a punch and that is when the clone completely explodes. Alejandro's face returns to the pavement moments later, but it is now bloody and battered. He doesn't bother moving, instead he begins to laugh. "You've finally lost your mind, haven't you?" Gia asks, slightly creeped out. "Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery in just a moment." "Oh will you now?" he quips, now standing. "You've finally pushed me to this point, which I'm pretty fucking pissed off about because you're a mutt, but hey it was inevitable." "What are you talking about?" she says, staring blankly at him. "You've said we're nothing alike right? That you're not as rutheless as me? That you're not a natural born killer?" "Don't start. You know that this will only get us right back where we've started." Alejandro laughs. "I think you know what I'm talking about, so just cut to the chase." he eggs her on. After a few moments and beats of her heart, Gia still does nothing. "Maybe you are really clueless, so I guess I'll spell it out for you." Alejandro says tauntingly. "If you want this battle to really be over, then show me your True Form." Gia's body stiffens and her eyes widen. She tries to recover quickly, but it is too late. He now knows everything he needs to know. "So you do know! Then have at it then, my dear sister! Run wild as you let my blood drip from your fangs while you take your revenge!" he goads, staring expectantly at her when he already knows the outcome. When she still says and does nothing, he approaches her. "How precious. You still don't know how to control yourself?" he says with mock pity in his voice. Gia shoves his hand away, but this only amuses him further. "Then I guess you've really lost, sissy." he says as he transforms, looking more animalistic and bloodthirsty than ever. ---- Suddenly, Blakeley gasps and she freezes. "''This...this energy...no way!" '' "Blakeley?! What's wrong?!" Haru asks as he rushes to her aid. He grips her hand, which grows colder by the second. "Answer me! Are you hurt?" "N-No," she stutters. "It's Alejandro...he's tapped into his True Form!" "True Form?" Axel pipes up, carrying his wife piggyback style. "What's that?" "It's the actual form of a demon outside of the human form it has decided to take on." the demoness explains quickly. "It is extremely powerful, no mortal can withstand it's power." "But Gia isn't a mortal, so she'll be okay right?" Haru says. His worry skyrockets when she shakes her head. "She can't control it." Abraham finally says. "I've seen it with my own eyes, many years ago. When Gia was a child, she had immense trouble concealing it within her. Sometimes I would have to knock her unconcscious to keep it calm." Abraham stands and looks declaringly at everyone. "I'm going." "Are you mad?!" Blanco cried out. "No! You must stay here!" Blakeley cried out. "I-If you don't he'll-!" "Ms. Quell," Abraham says in an eerily calm tone. "I have lost alot of things in my life: my freedom, my parents, the love of my life. I swore to myself when she went missing I would never have to sacrifice anything for my happiness. Today, I'm completely willing to sacrifice my own life for my daughter." Before anyone could stop him, not that anyone dared to step in his way, he took off in their direction. "Dammit!" Blanco cursed. "We have to go after him! Haru, take to the sky and alert us if you find them first!" "Roger!" he agreed. Activating his spell for the wings, he scooped up Blakeley and took to the skies. "Do you think we'll make it there before he does?" Haru asked. "No," she said sadly. "If we're lucky, we'll be able to make it there before he has a chance to do away with them both."